Bob Jackson
by Mai Pille
Summary: Bob Jackson amava a vida e todas as criaturas de Deus, mas sentia que poderia perder tudo isso com um único olhar. O olhar completamente enciumado de Potter.


**

* * *

**

Bob Jackson 

_Por Mai Pille_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Harry e Hermione **não** me pertencem, bem como os outros personagens da série Harry Potter. Se eles me pertencessem, acreditem, Harry e Hermione estariam juntos desde o sexto livro e Gina Weasley estaria enterrada a sete palmos abaixo do chão.

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione.

**Gênero:** Comédia Romântica.

**Nota:** Sem revisão, obrigada.

**Status:** Completa. One Shot

**Sinopse:** Todos deveriam temer Harry Potter. Especialmente quando o assunto em questão fosse sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger. Bob Jackson amava a vida e todas as criaturas de Deus, mas sentia que poderia perder tudo isso com um único olhar. O olhar completamente enciumado de Potter.

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

- Sente-se. - ordenou em um tom sem espaços para objeções.

Ele era alto, forte e moreno. Vestia um terno preto, da cor de seus cabelos, e o visitante poderia jurar que os olhos verdes dele, assim que o fitaram, haviam adquirido estranhamente a forma de adagas.

A aparência de Harry Potter era deveras intimidadora, e naquela situação em especial, ele parecia estar se esforçando para parecer mais ainda.

O visitante pensava que se ele não houvesse trancado a porta da sala, certamente sairia correndo depois do primeiro olhar que ele lhe lançou. Ou pulado pela janeja, caso houvesse uma.

Potter tinha as mãos postas em cima da mesa, seu corpo leve e perigosamente inclinado para frente, e o outro poderia jurar que ele estava prestes a atacá-lo. Atacá-lo ferozmente. Atacá-lo impiedosamente.

Tudo devido a uma mulher.

Ele se sentou, assim como Harry Potter havia ordenado. Não lhe agradava a idéia de submeter a si mesmo às ordens de um homem com testa rachada, mas acreditava que, naquele caso, ele poderia ser potencialmente perigoso.

- Presumo que saiba o porquê de estar aqui. - disse ele, com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas e o cenho franzido. Os traços fortes de seu rosto mostravam seu descontentameto por estar ali, prestando-se a esse tipo de conversa. Mas Bob sabia que ele não se importava verdadeiramente com isso. Harry Potter importava-se apenas com uma única coisa.

Ela.

Bob puxou uma grande quantidade de ar, esforçando-se para mostrar-se um homem digno e corajoso que, na realidade, não era. - Não faço a minima idéia.

Mas é claro que ele fazia. Do que mais poderia ser? Harry Potter respirava ela. Vivia por ela. Vivia com ela. E Bob entendia que, devido ao grau de proximidade, e irrefutável afeto e cumplicidade que os dois detinham, um para com o outro, Harry Potter desejava saber com quem sua preciosidade estava saindo.

E Bob não hesitaria em responder, com um sorriso idiota na face, que era com ele.

Contudo, ele estava começando a duvidar se poderia sorrir para Harry Potter sem que ele lhe quebrasse todos os dentes da frente.

Harry lhe inquiriu com o olhar, e permaneceu o encarando por longos segundos em que Bob prendeu a respiração. Já ouvira falar do quanto Harry Potter prezava sua melhor amiga e o bem estar da própria, mas ele estava começando a se sentir encurralado. E realmente o estava.

Não era como se estivesse a noivando ou algo assim. Apenas saíram duas ou três vezes juntos, e Bob não poderia negar que ela era absolutamente encantadora. Dona de uma mente privilegiada e brilhante, de uma doçura imensurável e de uma beleza delicada, Hermione Granger era nada menos do que fascinante. E Bob gostava dela.

- Deixe-me tentar esclarecê-lo, Sr. Jackson. - Harry disse com a voz anormalmente arrastada, e enfim, sentou-se lentamente, sem desviar as duas esmeraldas de Bob. - Na realidade, é bem simples. Presumo que consiguirei esclarecê-lo com apenas um nome próprio com o qual o senhor já deve estar familiarizado. - ele pausou - Hermione.

Bob sentiu-se desconfortável imediatamente. Tinha conhecimento, desde que pusera os pés naquela sala, que Harry Potter queria discutir suas intenções para com sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger. E Bob sabia também que Potter não tinha um temperamento especialmente agradável com os namorados - ou aspirantes a um - de Hermione. Mas encarar a situação era muito mais complicada do que ele imaginara. E talvez complicada não fosse a palavra certa para defini-la, Bob pensou, observando Harry inclinar a cabeça levemente para trás e despentear os cabelos, sem deixar de olhá-lo quase que mortalmente. Talvez a palavra fosse assustadora. Tenebrosa. Agoniante.

- C-Compreendo. - disse Bob, com um leve manejar de cabeça. Ele suspirou profundamente antes de encarar os olhos verdes, pesaroso. Talvez aquela fosse a última coisa que ele veria em sua vida. Criando coragem, ele continuou: - Compreendo a sua atenção para com Hermione Granger, Sr Potter, ma acredito que a minha vida pessoal não lhe diz respeito.

Pronto. Estava feito. Ele poderia sentir a morte se aproximando na velocidade do raio. Talvez se ele fosse rápido o bastante, poderia esconder-se embaixo da mesa.

Bob sentiu seu coração falhar quando ouviu novamente a voz de Harry Potter, logo em seguida. - De fato, Sr. Jackson, sua vida pessoal não me diz respeito. Acredite, eu não me importo com você. - ele pausou novamente - Contudo, a vida pessoal de minha Hermione me diz respeito sim. E apartir do momento em que você pretende a envolver em seu caos amoroso, eu lhe garanto, Sr. Jackson, não medirei esforços para descobrir todos os seus pecados.

Bob engoliu em seco. - S-Sr. Potter, eu a-admiro sua preocupação...

- Não estou preocupado com você.

-... não, não, de modo algum, e-eu...

- Pare de gaguejar.

- S-sim senhor, eu... entendo que queira saber minhas inteções para com Hermione Granger, e eu lhe garanto que são as melhores possíveis.

Bob esperava, realmente esperava, que tivesse o amançado com sua declaração. E planejava propor casamento a Hermione, se isso o permitisse sair daquela sala com vida.

Mas Harry agiu inesperadamente, e Bob ficou com medo. Harry permaneceu o encarando, uma expressão de incredulidade surgindo em seu rosto e então, surpreendentemente, ele atirou o corpo para trás, encostando-se no assento da cadeira e começando a gargalhar.

Harry Potter estava gargalhando. E por Deus, até a sua risada soava intimidadora.

- Mas que diabos! - exclamou Harry, esforçando-se para se recuperar do subito ataque. - O que, nesta terra de Deus, você pensa que está falando?

E gargalhou novamente.

Bob sentiu como se possuisse um verdadeiro deserto na boca. - O Sr. não gostaria de saber... minhas intenções para com Hermione? Não foi por isso que chamou-me aqui?

- Por Merlim, quem você pensa que eu sou? O pai dela? - E Harry soltou mais um risinho antes de recompor-se. - Claro que não, eu não estou interessado em suas intenções para com Hermione. Não quero saber de promessas de amor eterno, devoção constante e fidelidade até a morte, pois sei que você não será capaz de cumpri-las.

- Então o que você quer?

- É simples, presumi que já tivesse imaginado. - ele o fitou - Afaste-se dela.

- O-O quê?

- Preciso mesmo repetir?

- D-Desculpe, Sr. Potter, mas o senhor não possui este direito! - exclamou Bob, as mãos tremendo quase que febrilmente.

Harry estreitou os olhos perigosamente na direção de Bob, e ele constatou, mais uma vez, o quanto o rapaz-que-derrotou-você-sabe-quem poderia ser arrogante e presunçoso. Bob achou melhor por concordar com tudo o que ele dizia. Tinha apenas 28 anos e possuia um grande apreço pela vida.

- Ah, eu possuo sim.

- Mas senhor... acredito que esta decisão cabe a Hermione... - Bob tentou ser suave, mas ele não via como um homem como ele, com mais de um metro e noventa de altura poderia ser suave.

- Sim, cabe. - concordou Harry, balançando a cabeça levemente - Não sabe como sinto-me em tomar partido perante seus assuntos tão intimos e pessoais, mas é preciso.

- P-Porque o senhor está o fazendo, então?

Harry demorou alguns segundos para responder, e então, olhando Bob Jackson atenciosmente, ele falou, como se sua mente estivesse divagando muito longe daquela sala. - Porque eu a amo. - ele suspirou - E eu posso fazê-la feliz. Sei que posso, a amo com todo o meu coração e eu duvido que alguém nesta terra poderá sentir o mesmo que eu por ela. Hermione é tudo pra mim, é meu bem mais precioso, meu porto seguro. Eu mataria e morreria por ela, Jackson. - ele tomou folêgo - Hermione é minha vida.

Bob ficou sem palavras. Harry Potter não parecia menos intimidador enquanto praticamente abria seu coração a um inimigo não declarado como ele, mas seus olhos ficavam diferentes. Os verdes ganhavam um brilho tão intenso quando falava dela, um brilho que Bob jamais vira nos olhos dele e nos olhos de ninguém. A não ser, talvez... nos dela.

Ele assentiu para Harry Potter, ciente de que ele estava sendo absolutamente verdadeiro. E Bob não teria como competir com isso. Poderia até amar Hermione, mas não daquela maneira.

Daquela maneira devotada, apaixonada e irreparável como ele sabia que Harry amava.

- Entendo. - disse, por fim.

Harry assentiu e levantou-se. Bob fez o mesmo, mal acreditando que poderia, finalmente, livrar-se daquela tortura. Desejava que Harry Potter se entendesse com Hermione Granger, porque ele sabia, agora ele sabia, que eles foram feitos sob medida. Um para o outro.

Harry Potter esticou a mão para Bob, a qual ele aceitou, relutantemente. Não sabia dizer se o aperto de mão de Harry seria suficientemente forte para quebrar seus ossos em três segundos, e se o fosse, ele rezava para que Harry estivesse de bem com a situação.

E ele parecia estar. E Bob nunca se sentiu tão feliz por passar por uma porta em sua vida inteira. No momento em que ele colocava os pés para fora, com o intuito de enfim voltar a respirar sem a constante observação de um par de olhos verdes, ele quase trombou em um ser que pretendia entrar pela porta na qual ele estava saindo.

Prendendo a respiração, ele observou que era Hermione.

Ela usava os cabelos cacheados soltos, os fios cor de chocolate descendo por seus ombros e batendo-lhe pouco abaixo dos mesmos. Os olhos cor-de-mel brilhantes e astutos como sempre, o corpo bem delineado e as curvas enlouquecedoras eram cobertos por uma saia de lã e uma blusa branca, e ela estava terrivelmente deslumbrante, mesmo nos trajes mais simples.

E Bob suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela era de Harry Potter, como sempre foi, e sempre será.

- Bob! O que faz na sala de Harry? - ela indagou rapidamente, e Bob não soube o que responder. Ele observou a cabeça de Harry Potter aparecer pela porta também, e ela sorriu imensamente ao vê-lo. - Harry...

- Hermione, entre. - ele disse, com um tom tão suave, respeitoso e carinhoso que Bob nunca pensara que ele poderia chegar a usar. - Precisamos conversar.

Ela olhou para ele, sem deixar de sorrir e deu um passo a frente, entrando na sala. Ao que parece, esquecendo-se completamente da presença de Bob no corredor.

O homem suspirou quando a porta da sala foi fechada, mas não sem antes ouvir Hermione dizer, numa voz aflita: - Você está bem, Harry? Venha cá, deixe-me lhe dar um abraço.

* * *

**N/A)** Sim, eu sei que esse final está simplesmente horrível. Mas acontece que eu não tive outra idéia para ele.

E sei também que disse que postaria as fics antes do fim de ano, mas é que realmente não deu. Então eu as posto até dia quatro!

Espero que tenham gostado, me desculpem qualquer erro porque, como de costume, o capítulo não foi revisado e deve estar repleto de erros. E por fim, FELIZ ANO NOVO A TODOS!


End file.
